Fanfic- Kickin It Jack and Kim or is it Olivia Holt and Leo Howard?
by KatValentine95
Summary: Kim and Jack are they characters in Olivia Holt's head. Or is Olivia Holt a character Kim Crawford created in her mind. Kim passes out from time to time and wakes up as Olivia Holt who has been in a coma for the past 15 weeks and was about to be in a new tv show Kickin It but has been living it without reading any of the scripts.
1. Pranking

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin it or any character.  
Please follow and favorite don't forget to review please. Thnx :p_**

Chapter 1: Pranking

**_Jack's POV_**

(At Wasabi dojo) Jack and the gang were stretching when Rudy walked in saying," Guys get off the mat Bobby Wasabi is about to arrive he said to make way on the mat!" "You didn't tell us he was coming or we would have..." "Thrown a huge party with teens all around" Rudy cut Eddie off before he could speak.  
"No we would've practiced moves to show." Eddie said with all of us nodding in agreement."Don't believe you one bit go get in your gi NOW" Rudy replied.  
We all ran to the locker-room without thinking because we were already wearing our gi's."Rudy, we are in our gi" I said. Rudy just burst out laughing saying, "April Fools" we all forgot it was April Fools day then we all went got changed. Me and Kim were done first so we waited and talked. "Can you believe Rudy I mean seriously why do that to us. Hey, we should prank the guys and get back at Eddie for last time." "Beat ya to it. I glued the top of Jerry's phone, replaced Milton's baby powder with itching powder, and cut holes in Eddies pants the butt of corse"I said before the guys came out. "Yo,Jack was up were we gonna go chill. Hope somewhere cheerleaders are." Jerry howled. "Yeah, just let me make a quick call." I took out my phone and called Jerry. He picked up not looking at who called. "Yo, go for Jerry." I hung up on him. He shrugged and try to take his hand and phone off his ear.

"What the heck is going on. Ohh I bet one of the black dragons did it ugh I'm gonna kill em. And when I mean me I mean Jack."

**_Kim's POV_**

"Jerry, it was Jack." Just as I said that Milton started scratching all over. "I guess this was Jack too?" Milton asked. Jack was laughing so hard he almost fell. I hit him against his head with a notebook. "Oww what was that for?" "You were being a jerk" I replied.  
Jack stood tall trying to tower over me so I just flipped him. Everyone started laughing. Then Donna Tobin walked in all the guys said "Hey, Donna" trying to look cool I rolled my eyes and asked "What are you doing here Donna. Oh, wait let me guess you looking for Layla?" She rolled her eyes and walked past me over to Eddie and said "Nope just visiting my BOYFRIEND."

"WHAT!" Me and the guys yelled Eddie just looked confused like as if he was handed a live bomb. Then said "No we're not. Sorry I don't like girls who look like barbies and try to hurt my friends plus your not my type." We all tried to muffle and hide our laughs. But, then Donna walked over to Jack and made out with him after she got done I walked her over to the door then flipped her outta our dojo and said "Your not welcome her Donna Tobin!" Then slambed the door. She snuffled away a tear and Jack was in shock he didn't move or do anything not even blink."

"Jack, are you okay?" Jerry asked. Then pulled me to the side and said "Olivia wake up people are worried about you come out of you're coma." I felt like I was dizzie and then I saw bright vivid neon colors then everything went black. I woke up seeing people staring back at me. "Where am I" I asked. No answer then everything went black again.

**_Leo's POV_**

I saw Olivia's eyes flicker open on tv she was getting a lot of attention and I mean a lot soon the air in that hospital room will be gone because of paparazzi and fans. God, Olivia can you be anymore full of yourself I mean come on don't they know she's faking it she watches tv when their gone I vist her at night to see so.  
Her parent kicked the press and fans out so Olivia could breathe. I was thinking of going down there but decided not to I mean not like she knows me. I thought about it again then my body took over so I walked down to the hospital she was at and visited her.  
I knocked and they said "Who is it"

**_I know it's short but comment or review it and ill post more after I finish the next chapter you can also follow me on twitter Carebear55x. See you next time._**


	2. Crazy

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or the characters or music or poems.  
Hey I'm back with the next part of the book I will be uploading everything on Sundays if I can. Thnx and enjoy. :p_**

( senerie-hospital)

**_Leo's POV_**

"It's Leo Howard" I said. They rushed and opened the door before they did that I grabbed flowers off a cart passing by. "For Olivia" I said handing it to them they pulled me in quickly. "JACK!" Olivia screamed at me in a excited mood. "No, Olivia I'm Leo Howard." I replied. She looked confused then said "But, your Jack Brewer from Seaford, California. And you know martial arts and where's Jerry he woke me up out of a coma?" She asked frantically and confused at the same time. "How do you know that I know martial arts?" I asked.  
"Because we go to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in Seaford,California." She said then she passed out on the hospital bed.

**_Kim's POV_**

I woke up on the dojo mat what a wierd dream. Jack was standing over me talking to Jerry asking what happened and everything he said "Yo I dunno. She was just standing then fell." "Jack are you outta your shock about what happened with Donna and everything?" I asked scarrying the crap outta everyone. Jack help me up "Looks like more than clowns scare you huh, Jack?" I asked.  
"Pfft what no. Are you okay though?" He asked. I shook my head no just then my BFF Layla walked in as if on cue she hugged me then smiled at Jerry. I smirked she saw then turned away and blushed. "You okay Layla" I asked and she glared at me. I smiled. Then Milton came in yelling "Guys you have to here this" he pulled out his phone and started playing a poem called 'To This Day'.  
To This Day  
When I was a kid  
I used to think that pork chops and karate chops  
were the same thing  
I thought they were both pork chops  
because my grandmother thought it was cute  
and because they were my favourite  
she let me keep doing it

not really a big deal

one day  
before I realized fat kids are not designed to climb trees  
I fell out of a tree  
and bruised the right side of my body

I didn't want to tell my grandmother about it  
because I was afraid I'd get in trouble  
for playing somewhere that I shouldn't have been

a few days later the gym teacher noticed the bruise  
and I got sent to the principal's office  
from there I was sent to another small room  
with a really nice lady  
who asked me all kinds of questions  
about my life at home

I saw no reason to lie  
as far as I was concerned  
life was pretty good  
I told her "whenever I'm sad  
my grandmother gives me karate chops"

this led to a full scale investigation  
and I was removed from the house for three days  
until they finally decided to ask how I got the bruises

news of this silly little story quickly spread through the school  
and I earned my first nickname

pork chop

to this day  
I hate pork chops

I'm not the only kid  
who grew up this way  
surrounded by people who used to say  
that rhyme about sticks and stones  
as if broken bones  
hurt more than the names we got called  
and we got called them all  
so we grew up believing no one  
would ever fall in love with us  
that we'd be lonely forever  
that we'd never meet someone  
to make us feel like the sun  
was something they built for us  
in their tool shed  
so broken heart strings bled the blues  
as we tried to empty ourselves  
so we would feel nothing  
don't tell me that hurts less than a broken bone  
that an ingrown life  
is something surgeons can cut away  
that there's no way for it to metastasize

it does

she was eight years old  
our first day of grade three  
when she got called ugly  
we both got moved to the back of the class  
so we would stop get bombarded by spit balls  
but the school halls were a battleground  
where we found ourselves outnumbered day after wretched day  
we used to stay inside for recess  
because outside was worse  
outside we'd have to rehearse running away  
or learn to stay still like statues giving no clues that we were there  
in grade five they taped a sign to her desk  
that read beware of dog

to this day  
despite a loving husband  
she doesn't think she's beautiful  
because of a birthmark  
that takes up a little less than half of her face  
kids used to say she looks like a wrong answer  
that someone tried to erase  
but couldn't quite get the job done  
and they'll never understand  
that she's raising two kids  
whose definition of beauty  
begins with the word mom  
because they see her heart  
before they see her skin  
that she's only ever always been amazing

he  
was a broken branch  
grafted onto a different family tree  
adopted  
but not because his parents opted for a different destiny  
he was three when he became a mixed drink  
of one part left alone  
and two parts tragedy  
started therapy in 8th grade  
had a personality made up of tests and pills  
lived like the uphills were mountains  
and the downhills were cliffs  
four fifths suicidal  
a tidal wave of anti depressants  
and an adolescence of being called popper  
one part because of the pills  
and ninety nine parts because of the cruelty  
he tried to kill himself in grade ten  
when a kid who still had his mom and dad  
had the audacity to tell him "get over it" as if depression  
is something that can be remedied  
by any of the contents found in a first aid kit

to this day  
he is a stick on TNT lit from both ends  
could describe to you in detail the way the sky bends  
in the moments before it's about to fall  
and despite an army of friends  
who all call him an inspiration  
he remains a conversation piece between people  
who can't understand  
sometimes becoming drug free  
has less to do with addiction  
and more to do with sanity

we weren't the only kids who grew up this way  
to this day  
kids are still being called names  
the classics were  
hey stupid  
hey spaz  
seems like each school has an arsenal of names  
getting updated every year  
and if a kid breaks in a school  
and no one around chooses to hear  
do they make a sound?  
are they just the background noise  
of a soundtrack stuck on repeat  
when people say things like  
kids can be cruel?  
every school was a big top circus tent  
and the pecking order went  
from acrobats to lion tamers  
from clowns to carnies  
all of these were miles ahead of who we were  
we were freaks  
lobster claw boys and bearded ladies  
oddities  
juggling depression and loneliness playing solitaire spin the bottle  
trying to kiss the wounded parts of ourselves and heal  
but at night  
while the others slept  
we kept walking the tightrope  
it was practice  
and yeah  
some of us fell

but I want to tell them  
that all of this shit  
is just debris  
leftover when we finally decide to smash all the things we thought  
we used to be  
and if you can't see anything beautiful about yourself  
get a better mirror  
look a little closer  
stare a little longer  
because there's something inside you  
that made you keep trying  
despite everyone who told you to quit  
you built a cast around your broken heart  
and signed it yourself  
you signed it  
"they were wrong"  
because maybe you didn't belong to a group or a click  
maybe they decided to pick you last for basketball or everything  
maybe you used to bring bruises and broken teeth  
to show and tell but never told  
because how can you hold your ground  
if everyone around you wants to bury you beneath it  
you have to believe that they were wrong

they have to be wrong

why else would we still be here?  
we grew up learning to cheer on the underdog  
because we see ourselves in them  
we stem from a root planted in the belief  
that we are not what we were called we are not abandoned cars stalled out and sitting empty on a highway  
and if in some way we are  
don't worry  
we only got out to walk and get gas  
we are graduating members from the class of  
fuck off we made it  
not the faded echoes of voices crying out  
names will never hurt me

of course  
they did

but our lives will only ever always  
continue to be  
a balancing act  
that has less to do with pain  
and more to do with beauty.

Every one was tearing up when they heard it. (Execpt Jack he refused to cry in front of anyone even his twin sister Layla).

**_Jack's POV_**

It was a okay poem but maybe other people don't get feeling like us. Any way "Hey, um sad poem but Kim wanna spar" I asked then she came over and flipped me " I won. What's my prize you jerk?" She asked "I guess all of us could let you go on a vacation or we could just tickle you" then me and the guys joined in then all of a sudden we all were tied up in mine and Kim's blackbelt and Kim was standing up smirking.  
"Damn it Kim why did you and how the hell did you do this." I screamed just then Layla walk back in from crying at the poem. Then started laughing "You tickled her didn't you?" We nodded yeah she laughed.  
"Damn it, Jack what did I tell you, Kim, doesn't like to be tickled. But you two have to talk cause I know what happened last night" Layla sang. "Oh, shit she knows. Guys you gotta leave." Me and Kim said as Layla untied us. "What happened between you two that we don't know about?" Jerry asked. Then Kim passed out again.

**_Sorry it took to long for this to come out I will try to post more on Sundays and don't for get to send me a message for a new plot or a new character review and follow me on twitter carebear55x and wanna know what happens next and what Kim and Jack did or if Olivia is real or fake tune in Sunday to find out. Dada dada lol :p_**

**_Ps. I will have a random question for you at the end of each story not counting this one. Bye :p_**


	3. Reality

Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin it or any characters,music,poems of any kind.

**_Hey guys so I'm back with part 3 which is actually chapter: 2 and in Olivia's world it Halloween and she is outta the hospital oops I've already said too much lol read the chapter and enjoy. And there may or may not be anything between Jack and Kim who knows oh wait I do lol enjoy._**

Chapter 2: Reality

**_Olivia's POV_**

I opened my eyes again. This time I wasn't alone. Jack was there or was it Leo I really don't know anymore. I sat up "Leo?" I said. He perked up "You remember me?" He asked. "I guess I mean I really didn't know if it was you or Jack. But why are you here Leo and where's my parents?" I asked.  
I was waiting for a reply then he stood up and said, "I'm on to you okay I know you haven't been in a coma. If you were then you wouldn't know my characters name in the new tv show kickin it. And I read up on you. You have no idea how do karate or martial arts." He said in a serious voice. I stood up and flipped him. "You can leave now, and to think I actually thought you were like Jack sweet,cute, and not a jackass you are no longer welcome here get the hell out of my room." I said.  
"Holy shit how the hell did you do that. Olivia I'm sorry but look I haven't seen anyone who knows martial arts walk in how the hell did you flip me?" Leo asked. I smirked. "I told you Leo I have been in Seaford and you, me, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are all in the Bobby Wasabi dojo." He smiled.

**_Leo's POV_**

I smiled because I realized Olivia called me cute. "Why are you smiling doofus." She aske me "You said I was cute" I walked over to her while talking and poked her nose. Then she flipped me again.  
"Don't touch me again. Or it will be worser than being flipped. Hell, Jack can even lay a finger on me without getting flipped." She said with confidence. Holy shit am I falling for a girl who I just met or is this all a dream? "Look I am sorry and yes you are cute like a little kid but nothing like a hot guy which you are not. No offence." She said. "A little offended. But I'm a cool guy once you get to know me." I said.  
"Again where are my parents" Olivia asked. "Oh, umm, I don't know because they left so fast I didn't see em Kim" I said. "Kim?" She asked confused. Then she past out on the bed I sat down again.

**_Kim's POV_**

I woke up and looked around Jack and me and Layla were there. I passed out again wow do I really need to stop but Leo is he stuck in the world too or am I not here and this is all a dream if so it's one that came true. "God when will it fucking stop I'm so tired of passing out." I said. Layla came over to me and helped me up.  
Jack got up and said "You need sleep and so do I. How did you know Layla. About last night you were at a friends house." Jack said. I laughed. He looked confused and so god damn cute. Wait what am I saying I dont like Jack. Or do I never mind that. "Jack shut up I know because I heard you two before I left so explain."

**_Layla's POV_**

"I'm waiting." I said. Jack stood up trying to be a big guy I grabbed his nipples and gave him a purple nurple and he coward down. "Don't ever do that again Jack or I swear I will kick you in your balls." I said. Kim sat down next to him and was laughing in her eyes but looked at me with questioning look.  
"Okay, look I know you guys came into the house and sat down on the couch. Then started talking about the dance..." I said then Jack cut me off "Yeah, I asked Kim to the dance and Uncle Lou's 5th wedding and a ball and well you get the point."

**_Sorry it was kind of short but a new one on Sunday I'm gonna post it and I kinda didn't go back into what I said when I said he was outta the hospital but next chapter will be filled with more KICK fans maybe even Jayla but um I would like to say I saw the name Layla on one story and liked it so I used it in this. Just putting it out there. _**

**_Okay, question of the day.  
What is the name of Selena Gomez character in 'Spring Breakers' ?_**


	4. WTF

**_Disclaimer- I do not own any characters or Kickin it. _**

**_Layla's POV_**

"KIM!" I screamed as she began to fall then Jack caught her. "What the hell happen to her." I yelled at Jack. "Don't worry she has been doing this all day."  
I ran over to her and said "Oh my god Jack why didn't you tell me. I came out and in and she was fine how come you didn't tell me you jackass." I screamed at him

**_Olivia's POV_**

Damn it. Oh well I'm gonna see Leo again. "Leo... Are you here?" I asked. Then he replied with "Yeah need anything. I go get a nurse if you want." "No I'm fine just making sure you were." I replied to his reply.  
I sat up. "Can I go home now?" I asked him. "Not until you stop passing out on me." He said cockily. I threw a pillow at him. "Hey I was kidding god give me a break Olivia. But yeah oh one more thing happy Halloween." He said then kissed my forehead then I punched him in the stomach.  
"Don't kiss me I know you as Jack but not as Leo. So just keep you to ya self." I said then stood.

**_Sorry it's short but only cuz I had school last week and I got this done last night but it summer time and I'm gonna try to go to LA to audition for disney or disney xd so remember review favorite and spread the word. And let me now if I should change my pen name._**

**_Question if the day._**

**_Should Jack and Kim sleep together or just have a crush on each other?!  
I'm gonna let you guys dicide what happens dadada  
-Kara ;p_**


	5. Okay then

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin it. Or anything but the story.  
Hey my main peeps I'm uploading this early and will update this cause I want to. So some of you say have them sleep together. Well I don't know if its gonna be in this chapter or the next and how long should the story go on until what 20 chapters cuz I can do 20 and maybe a 2 story continuing.  
Well enjoy._**

**Leo's POV**

"Okay I will keep to myself okay god." I said as I was trying to revive myself after being punch very hard by a certin girl named Olivia. After she got dressed we went down stairs and I said, "So what are you gonna be for Halloween?" She asked me. "I don't know why don't you tell me" I replied. "Okay, how bout a boy who just got his hand broke because he was trying to flirt with me." I backed away.

Okay some ones not in the mood. "I was kidding okay but seriously what should I go as." I asked. "Well this is me ill text you what you should be" she replied.

"But you don't have my number." I said. "Then give me your number. So I can text you." She said. "Okay" I said as I wrote down my number and handed it to her. "See you tonight." She said. I waved good bye.

**Olivia's POV**

I walked up to the hotel I am staying at while my 'parents' are on a business trip and are going to be there for 5 years. Which is awesome cause I can do anything without being told what to do.  
I got to my room and went to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I sat down on the couch and went through the mail that I just got today. Wierd but okay. I am invited to a Halloween party I guess thanks to Leo.  
I sat down on the couch and thought of what I could be and what he could be for Halloween. I smiled and texted 'Zombpire' to him. He texted me back and it said 'Then u hav supermodel thts only way I will b a zmbpire.' 'Fine' I texted back. And dosed off.

**Jack's POV**

I layed Kim on the couch in Rudy's office a while ago and was bout to go in but then Layla came out. "How is she is she awake?" I asked. "No. But we can wait there and watch tv. Or we could spar." She said I looked at her. "Let's go watch tv." I said and started to walk away but Layla being Layla grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the mat.

I stood there waiting. She threw two punches at my head but I did the head to one side to the other then she got me into a arm lock. Untwisted me and jabbed her foot into my stomach and then flipped me I stood up ready for round two oh she was askin for it.

"Is that the best ya got?" I said then she jumped up grabbed my neck with her legs and flipped me like that I stood up and asked "Where did you learn that?" "I've been watching movies since we were four and have been practicing unlike you." She replied. Then walk over to Falaphal Phil's.

I walked into Rudy's office when just then Kim's eyes shot open and they were the completely black everywhere then she closed them then opened them and then they were regular color of her eyes. I got a little freaked out but I thought I was seeing stuff.

**Kim's POV**

Great just great. I was just sitting on my couch and wake up on Rudy's while Jack standing there looking like he was gonna puke. "I know I look bad but not bad enough to make you wanna barf." I said. He chuckled then helped me up.

"How are you?" He asked. "I'm good but I don't know wht is real or just pretend when I pass out I'm a whole new person and don't know if this is real or that is. Please help me I feel like I'm crazy" I said. He pulled me into a hug and sat down on the couch with me I felt safe. Wierd but a good wierd too.

He took my chin with his fingers forcing me to look at him. "Just know that I'm real. Okay." I nodded then snuggled my head into his chest. "So am I there in the other world?" He asked. "Yeah, your names Leo Howard and he is a lot like you it's Halloween though and he is going as a zompire and I'm gonna be a supermodel I guess." I said.

**_Well I guess I will talk next Sunday.  
Okay Question of the day  
Should I wrote a book like kickin it but with different names? Yes or No ?  
-Kara ;p_**


	6. New Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the story.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been writing in a while for those of you who read. But do not fear this chapter will be alot longer. Question of the day and some shout outs at the end.**

**_Jack's POV_**

Did she just say supermodel. Okay umm awkward but it's not like you like her right? I mean you've know her for only a few years even though you feel like it's been forever.

Okay umm April fools day over and I'm just gonna come out and say it. "Are you sure you wanna be that I mean come on Kim. Does he think that you know me or what?" I asked not sure how to say 'Is he the one who known you for years and is you friend who thinks you can be annoyingly cute' uh... I don't think so.

**_Kim's POV_**

Damn it Jack why did you have to be so cute and fucking make me fall for you? "Is Jack Brewer jealous of Leo Howard? If so that means something." I said and then he blushed and shook his head no. I smiled to myself.

"Jack, umm... I was wondering if you liked me as more than a friend. Andbeforeyouvutmeoffsayingyoudontpleasedonotlietom ecauseiknowwhenyourlying." I said all in one breath. He sighed I wonder what he up to? "Do you like me because the only reason you would ask that is if you liked me or someone told you I liked you which is true so yeah umm okay. " he said really fast all I heard was the part about him likening me I smiled not being able to remove it from my face.

**_Jack's POV_**

Wait did I just admit that I liked her? Damn it now I know how Jerry feels when he says some stupid. "Jack? Umm it's okay if you do because I like you too." She said as she bit her lip.

I stood there in the dojo frozen in my shoes. "Jack? Jack? JACK! What the hell..." She said then passed out on the dojo floor I snapped out of it and ran over to her. "KIM!" I screamed. Damn it why?

**_Olivia POV_**

Great I'm back. But I thought I had to just had to admit that I liked him and this would be over.  
My phone started to buzz it was Leo he texted me.

_Hey okay you don't have to be a supermodel. You have to be a zompire with me. Mwhahahaha *cough cough*_

I laughed at the end and said _fiiine_ like Rudy does like all the time.

_Okay just don't wear a lot of bright clothing and BTW what's a zompire?_

_It's a zombie with fangs and red eyes and I may have to put makeup on you if it okay since it Halloween._

**_Leo's POV_**

I laughed an sent a message.

_It's fine I'm cool with that since it Halloween. See ya l8er ;D_

I put my phone away and walk toward my room. When I walked in a girl was there.  
"Umm, can I help you?" I asked. "Oh hi umm no why are you in my room though?" She asked I laughed. She looked confused. "This is my bedroom note the closet with my clothes." I explained. "Okay well this is the Howard house is it not?" She asked I nodded yes. "Hi I'm well what the kids now call a witch." She cackled. I backed away slowly.

My dad walked in the room an got her out and walked her down satires and came back up. "She was just visiting she your moms mentally ill sister." He explained **_(A/N I don't have a problem with any one but rapist and killers ect. So yeah)_**

I nodded okay. Then I went back to texting Olivia.

_So umm u wanna met up with me and the cast l8er?_

_Sure on set right?_

_Yep see u in a few_

I put my phone in my pocket and ran outside to my car.

**_And that's the end well not of the entire story but of this chapter well I just making this huge long story anyway Question of the day._**

**_How many people are gonna people are gonna scream when Jack and Kim/Leo and Olivia kiss?_**

**_I know I will be happy yay.  
See ya l8ter_**

**_;_**

**_-Kara_**


End file.
